You'll Stay ?
by Chrome83
Summary: Cet accident... N'était-ce qu'un cauchemar, ou bien une cauchemardesque réalité... ?


**Titre : You'll Stay ? _(je vais finir par passer maître dans l'art de mettre des titres HS à mes textes…)_**

**Genres : Angst, Romance.**

**Rating : K+.**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kise**

**Warning : Présence de Boy's Love. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.**

**Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei ne veut toujours pas me céder son manga ce méchant ! T.T ...Ni même juste Kagami... ou Aomine... ou Imayoshi... ou Kasamatsu... ou Kiyoshi... ou un autre... Il a dit que si je les prends, les autres fans vont être jalouses ! . **

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un petit (ultra court) One-Shot sur mon couple tragique préféré : l'AoKise ! Non parce que sérieusement, ces deux là, je ne peux les voir qu'avoir une relation douloureuse. Enfin, pas que, non, mais surtout quoi… Bref ! J'écris ça parce que je bloque trop sur l'écriture de mes suites à Hangover, ce qui me frustre horriblement. Alors pour me passer les nerfs, je fais souffrir les personnages que j'aime ! °w°**

**Bref ! Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire du fluff, alors je suis contente d'avoir réussi à pondre de l'Angst, parce que j'adore vraiment ça et que ça me manquait trop ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3**

**J'ai écris ce One-Shot dimanche, mais comme je n'ai plus de PC, j'ai dû attendre de pouvoir utiliser celui d'une copine aujourd'hui pour enfin le poster !**

**On se retrouve en bas pour la fin de mon blabla (qui n'intéresse personne). Pour l'instant, je vous laisse à la lecture de mon nouveau petit bébé ! ^^**

**PS : Fond sonore déprimant recommandé, pour l'immersion. Moi, j'écoutais Hymn For The Missing du fabuleux groupe RED.**

**PS² : Sincèrement désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.**

**Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

**You'll Stay ?**

« Ryōta ! »

Le cri mourut dans le silence alors que les yeux bleus s'ouvraient brutalement, que la main basanée tentait de se refermer sur une chose invisible, que le corps musclé tressaillait. Le souffle court du basketteur résonna dans la quiétude de la nuit et un froissement de draps s'ajouta au trouble qui agitait soudain la chambre obscure.

« Daiki ? » Appela une voix pleine de sommeil. Une silhouette se redressa à son coté et un visage bienveillant se pencha au dessus du sien. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'As tourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour croiser le regard doré qui brillait doucement au reflet des rayons lunaires traversant la fenêtre. Les yeux en amande le fixaient avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il poussa un profond soupire en passant une main sur son visage, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Son souffle était encore un peu irrégulier, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de façon erratique, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Il frissonna.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Demanda avec douceur le garçon près de lui.

\- Ouais… Répondit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il douta que l'autre l'ait entendu. »

Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir vivement. Son cœur battait la chamade et derrière ses paupières close, il revoyait encore les dernières images de son mauvais rêve. Il s'assit sur le matelas, repoussant un peu les couvertures, et le blond s'assit avec lui. Il posa une main sur son dos et se mit à le caresser doucement, montant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dessinant de légers cercles contre ses muscles dans une tentative de le calmer.

« Est-ce que je mourrais ? » Interrogea soudain le copieur de techniques, tout bas. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche et le corps encore légèrement tremblant. Le toucher rassurant de la main de l'autre dans son dos finit cependant par le calmer après de longues minutes de silence au terme desquelles il finit par murmurer : « Ouais… ».

Il avait appelé son nom avec désespoir en se réveillant, c'est sûrement ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question. Le visage du blondin s'éclaira d'un très mince sourire attendrit. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du basané et, posant une main contre l'arrière de sa tête, il l'attira contre lui, le laissant caller son front dans son cou. Ils restèrent dans cette position un très long moment durant lequel la main fine du mannequin caressait avec douceur les courts cheveux bleu nuit.

L'As entoura la taille fine de son homologue et le tint fortement contre lui, serrant les dents, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse s'il ne le maintenait pas bien. Il avait définitivement eu peur. Son cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel… Le klaxon, le regard terrifié, le bruit de l'impact, le sang, les cris, la panique, le rouge maculant les mèches de soleil… ça avait été horrible…

« Ne t'en fais pas, Daiki, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Le réconforta la voix qu'il adorait entendre. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être, s'apaisant. De légers frissons parcouraient son être sous les caresses rassurantes. Il serait resté ainsi pour toujours s'il l'avait pu, peu importe s'il montrait une faiblesse. Il respira l'odeur qu'avaient la peau et les cheveux du blond, appréciant avec délice le frôlement des mèches dorées contre son visage.

Douceur. Chaleur. Apaisement.

Il se sentit soudain basculer et retomber délicatement contre le matelas. Le mannequin remonta la couverture sur leurs corps et s'installa contre lui, levant la tête vers lui pour lui sourire.

« Rendors-toi, Lui dit-il gentiment, Tu n'as rien à craindre, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

\- Tu promets ? »

Le rire délicat et le sourire rayonnant lui apparurent comme des trésors. Les lèvres charnues se posèrent avec ivresse et une tendresse infinie contre les siennes, les épousant avec douceur dans un baiser passionné et amoureux.

« Je promets. »

Les regards restèrent accrochés quelques instants de plus, juste pour être sûr que la promesse serait respectée, et le mannequin cala sa tête contre le torse large de son petit ami. Les doigts du basané se perdirent entre les fils d'or de la chevelure blonde. Le silence retomba, serein, agréable. Il continua un long moment à caresser les cheveux, et alors qu'il sentait la respiration du garçon s'allonger, signe qu'il s'assoupissait, il laissa l'aveu qui lui brûlait les lèvres lui échapper : « Merci d'être là, Ryōta… »

« Je le serai toujours, Daiki… » Entendit-il murmurer en retour, juste avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

**-o-o0o-o-**

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Il grogna en s'asseyant, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Il cligna de ses yeux encore piquants de sommeil, regardant tout autour de lui. Son regard finit par se poser sur le coté du lit inoccupé, froid, et la réalité le frappa comme un coup d'enclume, alourdissant son cœur et sa poitrine.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par saisir son mobile qui avait cessé de sonner. Il vit que la personne qui avait essayé de l'appeler lui avait laissé un message vocal. Il activa le haut parleur et le reposa sur la table de chevet pour l'écouter.

« Dai-chan, c'est moi. » Commença la voix féminine de sa meilleure amie, « Je suppose que tu dors encore à cette heure-ci… », Continua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Un coup d'œil à son réveille apprit au basketteur qu'il n'était que 7h. « Ça fait un moment que tu n'es plus sortit de chez toi, je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir un peu tous les deux cet après-midi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Son intonation se voulait enjouée et joyeuse, mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Après un très long silence, elle continua : « Dai-chan… ça va faire trois semaine maintenant… Tu dois tourner la page… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, le camion est arrivé trop vite… » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot. « Je sais que c'est plus dur pour toi que pour n'importe qui, mais… ce n'est pas rester à te morfondre au fond de ton lit qui ramènera Ki-chan… »

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux bleus et coulèrent sur les joues brunes alors qu'il écoutait les mots de son amie qu'il ressentait comme autant de coups de poignards dans l'abdomen. Il serra les poings sur les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Tu sais, Dai-chan… Ki-chan t'aimait plus que tout… »

Il saisit son téléphone et l'envoya avec rage rencontrer le mur d'en face, coupant court au message enregistré. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, s'en était assez. Trois semaines et il ne voulait toujours pas admettre que ça puisse être possible. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que l'amour de sa vie l'avait abandonné. Kise… Ryōta… Il lui avait promit…

Il se laissa retomber en arrière et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui fut celui du blond, et qui était encore imprégné de son odeur. Il la respira, mouillant le tissu de ses larmes, le serrant fermement contre lui.

Il murmura amèrement : « Menteur… ».

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue mon crime : je me suis largement inspirée d'un texte en anglais pour écrire ce one-shot, que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr, sur le blog de _Shizuos_. Quand j'avais lu son texte, ça m'avait poignardée en plein cœur tellement j'en avais été émue et attristée, alors j'ai eu envie de reprendre l'idée à la sauce AoKise (parce que ces deux là sont teeeeellement angsty !). Voilà, donc je me suis inspirée de son idée. Si vous voulez allez voir l'originale (qui met en scène le Shizaya de Durarara !), va falloir chercher un peu, comme le site n'accepte pas les liens, je ne peux pas le mettre…**

**C'est un peu médiocre, non ? x) Ça sonnait plus tragique dans ma tête en fait ! xD Mais bon, j'aime bien quand même… c'est… hum… mignon… ? ^^'**

**Bref ! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à un peu (un tout petit petit petit peu) vous émouvoir ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis, me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas), car ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A plus ! ~**


End file.
